Paramore Story
by Bewareofmonster
Summary: I decided to make this because I was bored, I really hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hayley and Taylor are chilling at Hayley's house. They we're both talking about how Paramore used to be, before Josh and Zac left, Hayley was also telling Taylor about the other previous members, Jason Bynum, John Hembree and Hunter Lamb, and she was also talking about the time Jeremy decided to leave for a while.

Hayley – I admit I do miss the previous members of Paramore, but I wouldn't change the current Paramore for anything. I think we're stronger now than we ever were before, and we have become closer since Zac and Josh left.

Taylor – I agree, I'm glad to be a member of this band, I mean I wouldn't have my life any other way. I've always wanted to be in a band, and now I am it's like I'm dreaming.

Hayley – I'm glad you're in this band Taylor, I feel closer to you than I have anybody else, even Jeremy, I feel I can talk to you about anything and everything, and I love the advice you give me. I'm really happy that I can talk to you.

Taylor – That means a lot Hayley, Same here, I'm glad I can talk to you, and I'm happy you feel comfortable around me.

Hayley – Yeah! I better go, my family is coming round to mine for dinner tonight, and Erica is coming to stay with me, because she know's I'm the best big sister in the world! Aha I make myself laugh! Anyway, see you later Tay.

Taylor – Alright Hayley, see you later.

Taylor's thoughts –

After Hayley had left Taylor asked himself why he hadn't told her something he really wanted Hayley to know, He knew Hayley and Chad we're in a relationship, and he knew that Hayley really adored Chad, but he couldn't help his feelings, he had very strong feelings for Hayley and they we're getting stronger by the day. He really enjoyed her going over to his for a chat, but he wanted more than just friendship, he wanted to be Hayley's boyfriend.

Hayley's thoughts –

Hayley knew that her and Chad we're going along a bumpy road in their relationship at the moment, they hardly saw each other, and she was growing feelings for Taylor, she thought at first it was just a really good friendship, now she saw more, she saw how passionate he could really be, and she saw how much she really liked him, she felt stronger feelings for Taylor than she did for Chad. Then she decided to stop thinking about her relationships, as there was a knock at the door.

Hayley – Coming!

Hayley opens the door.

Hayley – Hey mom and my wonderful little sisters Erica and McKayla. How are y'all?

Christie (Hayley's Mom) – Hello darling, we're fine, how are you?

Hayley – Yeah, I'm good.

Christie – Erica, McKayla, why don't you go check out Hayley's house? I need a mother – daughter chat with Hayley.

Erica and McKayla (In unison) – OK mom.

Erica and McKayla go upstairs into Hayley's spare room, Erica puts her clothes down, and takes McKayla for the grand tour of Hayley's house, like she always does!

Christie – Hayley, are you sure you're OK? You seem a bit, down..

Hayley – Well, I have this little problem.

Christie – What is it, baby?

Hayley – Well, I'm getting strong feelings for Taylor, and I'm not sure whether me and Chad are going to be able to last much longer, we hardly see each other and all.

Christie – I'd go with your heart baby, who do you think will treat you better, and who would you rather go out with?

Hayley – I think I'll have a think about it over the next few days, thank you mom, you can make me feel a hundred time's better.

Christie – I just have one more question for you.

Hayley – Yeah mom?

Christie – Are you sure you're alright with Erica staying tonight?

Hayley – Yeah, it's fine, I love having my little sister's stay. It's fun. We bake muffins and cookies and all sorts.

Christie – All right then.

Hayley – So, what do you fancy for dinner?

Christie – I don't mind. It's up to you. I like meat, and I like the vegan food you cook, so it's all good for me.


	2. Chapter 2

In the end Hayley decides to make veggie burgers with chips and salad, at about 6 o'clock she calls her sister's down for dinner, at about 7ish they finish their dinner, Hayley takes the plates out and they all go and sit in the living room to watch a film. After the film, Hayley's mom and McKayla go home. Erica and Hayley are alone, together.

Erica – So, what did mom want to talk to you about? I've noticed you're not your usual self today, what's up?

Hayley – That's exactly what mom said! She just asked me what was wrong, and made sure it was alright for you to stay tonight.

Erica – Aha! So what is up?

Hayley – Adult feelings, you're understand when you're older.

Erica – What feelings? Tell me, I want to know!

Hayley – Just relationship feelings.

Erica – Oh yeah! So what's going on there then?

Hayley – Well, I think I have stronger feelings for Taylor than I do for Chad, me and Chad hardly see each other, where as me and Taylor see each other almost every day.

Erica – Have you seen Taylor today?

Hayley – Yeah, I saw him earlier, then I came home!

Erica – Hayley, I know I'm younger than you and this may be something you have considered already but, I think you should invite him round one day, so it's just you and him, and you should have a cup of tea, and you should talk to him, to see how he also feels, have you asked Taylor how he feels about you?

Hayley – You know what, that's a brilliant idea, I haven't even considered doing that! And no, I have no idea how he feels!

Erica – There you go then! Hayley, you need to speak to him, urgently! But not tonight, for tonight is our sisterly night.

Hayley – Do you mind if I invite him over in the morning?

Erica – Thought I was going home tomorrow.

Hayley – Do you want to stay tomorrow?

Erica – YES!

Hayley – There you go then!

Erica – I'm so happy to have you as a sister, I love it, you're the best sister in the world, well, you and McKayla of course!

Hayley – I feel the same, and I like having you here with me, because I can tell you anything and everything!

Erica – Same Hayley, I'd tell you things before I tell anybody else.

Hayley – It's nice feeling so trusted!

The next morning, Hayley rings Taylor, eventually, after ringing Taylor's mobile three times he picks up!

Taylor – Urgh, yeah?

Hayley – Hey Tay, did I wake you up?

Taylor – Oh Hayley! Yeah!

Hayley – It's nearly 1 in the afternoon!

Taylor – Yeah, I have a hangover!

Hayley – Aha! I see, well sorry then!

Taylor – Well, I'm up now, what did you ring for, beautiful?

Hayley – Did you just call me beautiful?

Taylor – Yeah, It accidently slipped out!

Hayley – Oh I see, anyway I wondered if you wanted to come to mine, I need to speak to you!

Taylor – Sure, see you in about half an hour?

Hayley – Sure, alright then, also Erica is at mine!

Taylor – Awesome, I haven't seen her in a while, be nice to have a catch-up with her!

Hayley – Aha! Yeah, alright then, see you in a while.

Taylor – Yeah, bye!

Hayley – Bye!

Hayley hangs up, with a sigh of relive, she had got Taylor to come round, now all she needed to do was tell him how she really felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later Taylor knocks on Hayley's door.

Erica – I'll get it!

Erica opens the door, to find Taylor clutching some flowers

Erica – Taylor, how are you? Haven't seen you in ages!

Taylor – Hey Erica, I know right! So how have you been?

Erica and Taylor get talking, Hayley smiled to herself, thinking about how great it would be to get with Taylor, she knew her family adored him, and her family got on really well with him too, she went to the kitchen and made herself, Taylor and Erica a cup of tea.

Hayley – Erica, Taylor, your tea's are in here!

Taylor – Be through in a minute Hayley!

Hayley – Alright!

Taylor and Erica eventually come through, Erica picks up her cup of tea, takes a sip and walks upstairs, Taylor and Hayley sit down at the table.

Taylor – So, what did you want to talk about?

Hayley – I need to tell you something important really!

Taylor – So do I, I need to tell you something to!

Hayley – Do you want to go first?

Taylor – Sure!

Hayley – OK

Taylor – Right, I'm really nervous because I don't know how you're going to react, so yeah! Hayley, I'm in love with you.

Hayley – Taylor, you don't know how much I've been waiting for you too say that.

Taylor – I know your shock.. Wait what?

Hayley – You heard me! Taylor, I also am in love with you.

Taylor – Are you serious?

Hayley – Yes.

Taylor – But what about Chad?

Hayley – I know what you mean, what about Chad, as in what am I going to do with him, I really don't know at the moment.

Taylor – Hmmmm, How do you break up with somebody?

Hayley – Taylor, please off the subject of Chad, I feel really bad.

Taylor – Alright Hayley, just for you.

Hayley – Thank you.

Taylor – So, what do you want to do?

Hayley – Watch Dexter? I need to talk to Erica a minute, you get comfy and I'll be down.

Taylor – Alright.

Taylor goes in to the living room, gets himself comfortable on the sofa and puts Dexter on, meanwhile Hayley goes in to her spare bedroom where Erica is.

Erica – Hayley! How did it go?

Hayley – Well, I told him I had something important to tell him, and he said same! I asked him if he wanted to go first, and he said yes, so he told me he loved me, then I told him how much I had been waiting for him too say that, at first he thought it was a joke, then he realised I was serious, so he asked what I was going to do with Chad, I didn't really want to talk about Chad, so I just told him to go off the subject.

Erica – Awww, that is so sweet, where is Taylor now?

Hayley – In the living room, watching Dexter, want to join us?

Erica – Sure.

Erica and Hayley go downstairs in to the living room, Hayley cuddles up to Taylor, and Erica sits on the other sofa laying down.

Taylor (whispers in Hayley's ear) – I love you Miss. Williams, you have made me the happiest guy alive tonight.

Hayley (In Taylor's ear) – Mr. York, Hearing you say that puts the biggest smile on my face, I really do adore you Mr, and I hope that we'll be together, very soon!

Taylor (In Hayley's ear) – Me too!

Taylor and Hayley kiss

Hayley – That is one of the best kisses I have ever had

Taylor – Hayley, I could say the same!

Erica – Get a room you two!

Hayley – My house, they're all my rooms, don't like it, go to your bedroom!

Erica – Aha! Hayley, you know I don't really mind!

Hayley – Erica, It's past your bedtime anyway! It's 12 o'clock, bedtime Miss! Me and Taylor are now going to bed, come on, we'll all walk up the stairs together.

Taylor – Hayley, Where am I sleeping?

Hayley – You can sleep in my bed if you want

Taylor – Sure!

Erica, Hayley and Taylor settle down in their beds

Erica (calls out) – Night Taylor, Night Hayley

Taylor (calls out) – Night Erica

Hayley (calls out) – Night little sis, sweet dreams.

Taylor – Well, goodnight Miss Williams, I hope you have a good night's sleep, and I will see you in the morning!

Hayley – Goodnight Mr. York, I hope you have sweet dreams tonight, and wake up nice and refreshed!

Taylor turns the bedside lamp off, and they both go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Hayley wakes up to somebody knocking on the door, Hayley looks at her alarm clock to see it's 11:00 in the morning, she puts a dressing gown on and heads downstairs towards the door, she opens the door to fins Chad standing there, and it was raining. Hayley thought Chad was meant to be on tour, what was he doing at her house.

Hayley – Chad, what a surprise to see you here, I thought you were on tour?

Chad – I was Hayley! We came back early! I needed to get something off my chest, and I couldn't say it over the phone, I needed to see you as soon as I could, were going back out tomorrow, it's just that this is really important.

Hayley – Okay then, go ahead.

Chad – well, you see the thing is..

And at that precise moment Taylor came down the stairs, in nothing but his boxers, followed by Erica, Chad was furious.

Chad – Hayley, what is the meaning of this?

Hayley – What do you mean? Erica's my sister, am I not allowed to have my sister sleeping round?  
>Hayley said this, ignoring the fact that Taylor was there.<p>

Chad – You know I'm not on about your sister Hayley, I'm on about Taylor, what's he doing here? In just his boxers too, what the hell is going on?

Hayley – Well you see, the thing is Taylor got lonely last night, so I offered him round for a bit of company, and I thought it would be nice for him to see Erica again, as he hasn't seen her in a while, I mean you know what it's like, you often come round because your lonely or something.

Chad – I come round to spend time with you Hayley, because I miss you, because you're my girlfriend, right?

Hayley – Jeez, this is awkward.

Chad – How's it awkward? What's happening here? I take it you and Erica shared a bed, and Taylor slept in your spare room, am I correct? Please, Hayley, please tell me I'm correct.

Hayley bites her lip, whilst Taylor looks around the kitchen. Erica stares at the floor, whilst Chad is looking at Hayley, expecting an answer.

Hayley – Well, not exactly. Taylor and me shared a bed, but we didn't do anything Chad, I promise. We just shared a bed, that's all, is that such a crime?

Chad – Hayley, how could you betray me like that?

Hayley – Chad, Taylor and Jeremy are my best friends, you know that, I use to share a bed with my best friends when I was little, so why can't I do it now? Also, no offence to Erica, but she likes to kick in her sleep, and she's a right pain in the arse, so I wouldn't want to share a bed with her anyway.

Chad – Hayley, I'm really not seeing it your way, you know how much you mean to me, and you know I don't really want to break up with you, and I know us touring at different times already put's a strain on our relationship, but now this, Hayley you're a grown adult. Surely you must know that your not meant to share a bed with another guy whilst in a relationship, is this really what you want Hayley, you want Taylor instead of me?

Hayley starts to cry  
>Hayley – I don't know what I want at the moment, you don't understand, you're not a girl. You don't get emotions like us girls do, this is so difficult. Look, Chad, I don't want to hurt you, but I just don't feel the spark we used to have, I now have that spark with Taylor, and yes, I am in love with Taylor, you just don't understand.<p>

Hayley pushes past everybody, runs upstairs and locks herself in her room.  
>'They don't understand how hard this is for me, it's like I'm not even in a relationship with Chad, I hardly see him, because one of us is always on tour, it's so hard, I can't help if I have feelings for Taylor, I'm always around him, *sigh* why is adult life so hard?' Hayley thinks to herself. All of a sudden there's a knock on Hayley's bedroom door.<p>

Hayley – Who is it?

Person outside the door – It's Erica, I need to ask you something.

Hayley – Come inside Erica, my door's not locked.

Erica walks into Hayley's room, sits on Hayley's bed and gives Hayley a cuddle.

Erica – You need to think about what you want from life, Hayley. You need to figure out who you want to be with, and who will make you happy.

Hayley – I want to be with Taylor, but I don't want to hurt Chad.

Erica – I think you need to sit down with Chad and talk to him, then you need to do the same with Taylor. You're in a band, look what happened with Josh, you dated him, and now after all them years, he's left, and took his brother along with him. I'm not saying it will, but what happens if the same happens between you and Taylor? You also need to think about Jeremy in this.

_Writers note to readers –_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while guys, I've had things going on in my life! I am only 15 after all! Then I remembered all about my fan-fic and remembered that I haven't finished it, and that I'm nowhere near the end, So I wrote the next chapter for y'all, and hopefully (as it's the summer holidays) I will be writing a lot more, to keep up! So keep an eye out for more of the fan-fic story, and sorry again!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hayley -I know Erica, but it's just really difficult to know what I want at the moment. You'll understand when your a bit older.

Erica - I'm sort of understanding it now, Hayles. I know that you need to make a decision, and I know you don't really want to hurt anybody, but eithier way you go, your going to hurt sombody.

Hayley - Mmmm, true..

Erica - So, who you gunna choose?

Hayley - My heart's telling me to go with Taylor..

Erica - So why don't you go with him? Aslong as you know the consequences and all, it's fine.

Hayley - What do you mean when you say 'Consequences'?

Erica - Oh come off it, Hayley. look at what happened to Josh and Zac, you dated Josh and now, they're gone.

Hayley - Yeah, I suppose..

Erica - But listen, if you think you'll be happy with Taylor, everybody else should be alright with it! I mean, me, mom and McKayla love Taylor to bits!

Hayley - Yeah! Mom always ask's about how he is and all. Not to mention, I'll see more of Taylor!

Erica - Well there you go then, time to go downstairs and break the news..

Hayley - Come along then, I don't think I can do it without you.

Hayley and Erica make there way downstairs to confront Taylor and Chad, when they walk in Chad and Taylor are talking and Hayley notices Taylor has some fresh scratches on his face that he didn't have before she went upstairs.

Hayley - Hey, Tay, How did you vget them scratches, you didn't have them before I went upstairs.

Erica - I didn't notice them before I went upstairs eithier.

Taylor - Well, you see..

Chad - ..We were play fighting, wern't we Taylor..

Taylor - Yeah, we were play fighting..

Chad - So yeah, anyway, Hayley, I wondered if you wanted to come on tour with New Found Glory.

Hayley - I would, but you know, got to think of more songs and all, so yeah, sorry. What is it that you came round to tell me anyway?

Chad - Oh, it's just that, I was going to.. Don't worry about it.

Hayley - I want to know.

Chad - Well, It's just that before I saw you and Tay sort of, together, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and I was going to ask you to marry me, that's if you came on tour with me, I was going to ask you upon stage and was going to propose to you in front of everybody.

Hayley - Oh, I see, well, you know I'm not the marrying type! Also, we'd never see eachother anyway, so we would get to have a wedding or anything, and then we'd never act like a married couple. Also, I don't think I can ignore my feelings any longer, I'm afraid i just don't feel the same way anymore Chad, i don't think we can be together any longer, I'm just not feeling the same way.

Chad - Yeah, I understand what you're saying Hayles, so I suppose this is goodbye, for now anyway, we can still be friends, right?

Hayley - I'd like that, and I'd like for you to accept anybody I get with, even if it was Taylor, I know you wern't play fighting, I can tell you were fighting over me, which I think is rather silly, you can't help who you fall in love with at the end of the day, so, sorry Chad, I never wanted to hurt you, but I'm afraid, this is the way it has to be..

Chad starts to cry.

Hayley - Chad, please don't cry. Just try to be strong.

Chad - Hayley, the girl that I wanted to spend the whole of my life with has just told m,e she's in love with somebody else, do you expect me not to react?

Hayley - Chad, honestly I never wanted to hurt you.

Chad - I know you didn't, but I'm sure I'll get over it, just in my own time, but can I just ask one thing?

Hayley - Anything Chad.

Chad - Can I just have one more kiss, and another cuddle?

Hayley - Sure, just promise me you'll try to be strong.

Chad - Well, I'll definatly try.

Hayley gives Chad one last kiss, and one lass cuddle.

Chad - That was nice, I hope you find somebody to make you happy, and I hope he takes care of you, because Hayley, you deserve more than the best, and I'm sorry I couldn't be that, but I tried, I just hope you find somebody that is worth your time, and I hope you see eachother much more than we did.

Hayley - Chad, i never said you wern't the best, and you did try, I saw that, but people change, and feelings change, it's just that, we've changed, it's nobody's fault, it's just the way life is.

Chad - Mmmm, I suppose..

Hayley - Just promise me you won't do anything stupid.

Chad - I promise, now I must get going, I have a tour to finish!

Hayley - Bye Chad..

Chad walks away, and when the door closes, Hayley begins to cry..


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor - Hayley, personally I think you handled that rather well.

Hayley - Mmmm, thanks Taylor.

Erica - Hayley, I know you feel like the worst person in the world right now, but I bet you feel so much better, and it feels like you've lifted a heavy burden off your chest.

Hayley - Yeah, you're right there, Erica. Though, I need to talk to someone, I don't know if I've done the right thing.

Erica - Want me to call mom?

Hayley - Sure.

Erica goes upstairs to ring her mom, Taylor goes over to Hayley and pulls her into a cuddle.

Taylor - You know, you were so strong, what you did to Chad, jeez! He's right though, you deserve better than the best, I'm so proud of you Hayley!

Hayley - Thanks Tay, I have a question for you.

Taylor - Fire away!

Hayley - Do you think you could be my 'better than the best'?

Taylor - You mean, you want me to be your boyfriend?

Hayley - Taylor, I've liked you for a really long time now, and personally, I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with than you.

Taylor - Well, Hayley I feel priviledged. I would love to be your boyfriend.

Hayley - Taylor, I love you so much.

Taylor and Hayley share a kiss and a cuddle, then Erica comes down the stairs.

Erica - Hayley, Mom said she'll be round in five, so pop the kettle on! Also, I asked her to bring me some more clothes so I can stay for a few more nights, that alright with you?

Hayley - Erica, that's fine! Plus, never guess who I'm now dating!

Erica - Taylor, by any chance?

Hayley - Congratulations, you guessed right!

Erica - Awww, Hayles, thats so sweet.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, hayley finishes pouring the drinks whilst Erica gets the door.

Hayley - Who is it?

Erica - It's mom.

Hayley - Oh, hey mom!

Christie - Hey baby, you alright?

Hayley - I suppose.

Christie - Want to talk about it?

Hayley - Sure, that's what you came over for anyway, right?

Christie - Sure did!

Hayley - Alright. Taylor, Erica, want to go and put Dexter on in the living room whilst me and mom have a chat?

Erica - Sure, come on Tay!

Hayley and her mom sit down at the dining table with there hot drinks.

Christie - So, whats up baby?

Hayley - I split up with Chad.

Christie - So, how did it happen?

Hayley - Well, Tay slept round last night, as he knows how I feel about him and everything, and we shared a bed whilst Erica slept in the spare room. Tay, being Tay slept in his boxers and then this morning there was a knock at the door, it was Chad, and I found it a bit odd, as he was meant to be on tour, so I asked what he was doing and he said he needed to tell me something, and at that exact moment Erica and Tay come down, obviously Tay still in just his boxers, well Chad flipped and was like 'What the hell is going on Hayley' I just said that Tay felt lonely and wanted to come round and spend some time with me and I thought it would be nice for him to see Erica and all, then I sorta told him that me and Tay shared a bed and Chad said that I had betrayed him, but nothing at all happened, and I told him that I didn't want to share with Erica as she kicks in her sleep and all. I also told him that I didn't feel the spark that me and him used to have, but that I had feelings for Tay, and that I'd get to see more of Tay, but I didn't tell him out right that I wanted a relationship with Taylor, anyway, I ran off upstairs and Erica came up and we talked about it, then we came downstairs and you could tell Tay and Chad had been fighting, Tay had fresh scratches on his face, then eventually I asked Chad what he came round for, he said that he was going to ask if I wanted to go ontour with New Found Glory, as I was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he was going to ask me to marry him, but that was before he saw me and Tay sort of 'together'. I had to tell him that I didn't feel the same, so he suggested that we could still be friends, and I said I'd like that, then I told him that I never wanted to hurt him, and then he started to cry, and I felt so bad, he basically said that he had his heart broken by the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he said that he hopes I find somebody that will make me happy, and that I see alot more, and that I deserve 'better than the best' then he left, and I just broke down and cried.

Hayley begins to cry again, and her mom cuddles her.

Christie - Well, life is hard, and everybody goes through different emotions, and obviously your emotions had changed.

Hayley - I know, but I just feel so bad, I never wanted to hurt anybody.

Christie - Hayles, you done the right thing baby, you couldn't go on living a lie.

Hayley - Mmmm, I suppose.

Christie - Hayles, you know I'm always here baby!

Hayley - Thanks mom.

Christie - So, whats happening between you and Tay then?

Hayley - We're now together.

Christie - You don't think it's a bit to soon?

Hayley - You really don't understand how much I love Tay, do you?

Christie - Obviously not!

Tay comes in to the room.

Taylor - I heard my name mentioned in here.

Hayley - Just about how my mum doesn't understand how much I love you, that's all!

Taylor - Christie, trust me, Hayley means the world to me and I would do anything to see her happy, I'm going to try and be her 'better than the best' and I will never let her down, you don't understand how long I have adored Hayley, I have loved her ever since I lay my eyes on her, but everybody got in there before me. Now I have her, I will never let her go, because I have waited so long for this.

Christie - Well, I certainly approve Tay, and I hope you mean all of that, and you know how much our family love you!

Taylor - Thankyou!

Hayley - You staying for tea, mom?

Christie - Sure baby!


	7. Chapter 7

Hayley makes a start on dinner, she makes a roast with free range chicken, as she doesn't like tortured animals. Tay comes in whilst Hayley is preparing the chicken.

Tay – Roast? It's not even Sunday Hayley!

Hayley – Yeah, well, where in the law does it say that it has to be a Sunday to have a roast?

Tay – That's true I suppose.

Hayley – Well then, shut up.

Tay – Make me

Tay starts to tickle Hayley

Hayley – No, Tay, Stop! I hate you, put me down. Taaaaaaay.

Tay – Fine!

Puts Hayley down and gives her one last tickle.

Hayley – Just let me get on with the dinner, I'll be through in like 5 minutes.

Tay – I'm not going anywhere! I'm not letting you out of my sight! Want a cup of tea?

Hayley – That would be lovely thankyou.

Tay – Okay, stay there, I'm just going to ask your mum and Erica if they want one.

Hayley – Yeah, because I'm just going to run away in the middle of cooking a roast whilst my mum and sister are here! 

Tay – You never know, you might

Hayley – Hahaha! Whatever Tay!

Tay goes in to Hayley's living room

Tay – Christie, Erica, want a hot drink?

Christie – Ooooo, yes please, tea, three sugars, thankyou.

Erica – Yes please Tay, tea, two sugars, please.

Tay – Okay, be right back.

Tay walks back in to the kitchen and Hayley was gone, he didn't know that she was hiding behind the kitchen door. Tay walks in to the kitchen.

Tay – Hayley, where are you?

Silence.

Tay – Hayles, this isn't funny.

Again, silence.

Tay starts to make the drinks, whilst pouring the hot water, Hayley appears from behind the door.

Hayley – Bargh.

Tay jumps, accidently spills boiling water all over his arm, and looks back.

Hayley – Did I scare you?

Tay – Jheez, definitely. I've just poured boiling water all over my arm. That wasn't funny Hayley. I thought you had actually gone.

Tay tries his very best to look angry.

Hayley – Would I do that to you Tay? You realise you mean the world to me, right? I'm sorry, run your arm under the cold tap. I didn't realise you'd be so angry. I really am sorry.

Tay – Hayles, I could never stay angry at you. You mean everything to me, and I'm never going to let you go. I've wanted this for a long time. I'm not prepared to give it up anytime soon.

Hayley – Awww, Tay, I feel the exact same way.

Tay – You just don't understand how much and how long I have wanted this for!

Hayley – I love you, Tay.

Tay – I love you much more than you know, Hayley!

Hayley – Even though I made you pour boiling water over your arm?

Tay – Even though you made me pour boiling water over my arm!

Hayley and Taylor share a kiss and a nice long cuddle. Hayley starts crying because she can't believe she finally has what she's wanted for a long time! Erica and Christie go into the kitchen to see where there drinks have disappeared to! They walk in and see Hayley crying on Taylor's shoulders.

Christie - "What's wrong with Hayley, Hayley, baby, what's wrong, you can talk to me you know?"

Hayley lifts up her head.

Hayley – Nothings wrong mum!

Christie – You sure baby?

Hayley – Yes mum, you know you'd be the first person to know if anything was wrong!

Christie – I still worry though! What you crying about?

Hayley – Mum! These are happy tears, I'm happy because I finally have Taylor, somebody that I'll see almost every day, and I'm grateful for that, I still feel bad for hurting Chad, but like you said, I couldn't go on living a lie.

Christie – I just don't want your life to be unhappy, maybe you should invite Chad over one day, talk to him about the situation, he said he hopes you find somebody that will make you happy, he'll probably be happy for you Hayley, especially if you explain how much this relationship means to both you and Taylor.

Hayley – Yeah, maybe I should. Tay, mind if Chad comes over once he's finished on tour?

Christie – Hayley, no offence to Taylor, but I think this is something you should do alone.

Hayley – Yeah, I suppose you're right.

Christie – Maybe your could invite Tay over afterwards, after you've spoken to Chad, if Chad doesn't mind, so you can show him how happy you really are, I've noticed a lot of change in you! You have to remember to ask Chad if it's alright though, you still have to take in the fact that you two have just split up, and he may still be hurting, he may not want to see you with another bloke just yet.

Hayley – Yeah, I suppose, I mean, I split up with Chad, I'm the one who told him it's over, but I'm still not over him just yet, no offence to Taylor.

Tay – None taken from either of you!


	8. Chapter 8

Hayley grabs her mobile and dials Chad's number.

Chad – Hello?

Hayley – Umm, yeah, hey.

Chad – Oh, umm, hey Hayles.

Hayley – So, umm, you alright.

Chad – I suppose, still haven't gotten over you and me, but in every other respect, I'm fine.

Hayley – Well, I suppose that's good then, look I'm really sorry I broke up with you.

Chad – It's fine Hayley, people change.

Hayley – Yeah, well, umm, when does your tour finish?

Chad – Last show is tonight, then we'll be back around five-ish tomorrow.

Hayley – Well, I want to talk to you, about us splitting up and everything. Come round when you get home tomorrow?

Chad – Sure, I wanted to talk to you anyway. So, you found anybody yet?

Hayley – Sort of.

Chad – What do you mean 'sort of'?

Hayley – I don't want you to be mad at me, but I have found someone, and you know him quite well.

Chad sighs

Chad – Let me guess, your with Taylor?

Hayley – Yeah.

Chad – Well, I wish you both the best.

Hayley – Thanks, I suppose.

Chad – Well, look, I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?

Hayley – Sure, see you tomorrow.

Chad – Bye.

Hayley – Bye.

Hayley hangs up, and goes in to the living room where Tay, her mom and Erica are sitting.

Christie – Did you do it? Did you invite him over?

Hayley – Yeah, his last show is tonight, so he's coming over about five-ish tomorrow.

Christie – Good girl. Proud of you, if you just tell him how much you still want to be friends, and how much it would mean to you if he was just happy for you and Taylor. Does he know about you and Tay?

Hayley – Yeah, I told him over the phone.

Christie – What did he say?

Hayley – He said he wishes me and Taylor all the best.

Christie – Well, I suppose that's all good news.

Hayley – Yeah.

Christie – Well, I'm off. Want me to take Erica, or do you want her here?

Hayley – Erica, I'm not being horrible, and you know I love you and everything, but I just want to have a night alone with Taylor, I need to have a talk with him, and we need to sort out a few bits and bob's, that okay with you Erica? I mean, you're welcome to stay tomorrow if you like.

Erica – Hayley, I understand, don't worry about it. If you need a chat tomorrow, after you've seen Chad, just call me and I'll be over.

Hayley – I sure will!

Erica – Alright then big sis, I'll see you tomorrow.

Hayley – Bye, little sis. Bye mom!

Christie – See you later baby.

The door shuts and Hayley is just left with Taylor for company.

Taylor – So, what did you want to talk about?

Hayley – Us, now I know you may have a sinking feeling in your stomach, but seriously, it's nothing bad, so don't worry.

Taylor – Your not splitting up with me, are you?

Hayley – Taylor, what? Why do you think I'd do that? You mean everything to me, and I'd do anything to see you happy, and make you happy, why do you think I'd break up with you?

Taylor – I don't know, I know I'm not the perfect boyfriend and everything, but I do try my best, it's just that, I really do love you Hayley and I mean it, I don't know what I'd do without you.

Hayley – Well, firstly we're not splitting up, secondly, if we did split up, what would happen to Paramore? We can't let Paramore split up can we?

Taylor – I suppose not.

Hayley – Then we'll just have to stay together.

Taylor – I meant what I said by the way.

Hayley – So did I, Tay.

Taylor stays over at Hayley's for the night, and then wakes up at about 12pm. He goes downstairs to find Hayley on the sofa.

Taylor – Morning beautiful.

Hayley – Hey Tay, I take it you had a good nights sleep!

Taylor – How can you tell?

Hayley – Well, considering it 12 in the afternoon!

Taylor – Alright, yes, I had a lovely sleep, best sleep I've had in a while actually. How about you, how was your sleep?

Hayley – Not so good.

Taylor – How come?

Hayley – Because I'm still not sure what I'm going to say to Chad, and there's something I want you too know, but I don't want you to freak out and leave me because of it.

Taylor – Hayley, you can tell me anything, you know that. Why would I leave you? I've wanted this since the day we met, I promise, I can take anything.

Hayley – You sure?

Taylor – I'm sure.

Hayley's deep in thought and looks really worried.

Taylor – Hayley, baby, whats up?

Hayley – I'm just trying to think.

Taylor – About what?

Hayley – Nothing, don't worry, I figured it out.

Taylor – Okay, so what did you want to tell me?

Hayley – Taylor, I'm –

Hayley was stopped by a knocking at the door.

Hayley – I better get that.

Taylor – Sure.

Hayley opens the door, and there stands Chad, Hayley looks at her watch, it's only 2pm.

Hayley – Chad, what are you doing here? Your not supposed to come round until five.

Chad – I got home early, I tried ringing but nobody answered. Is this a bad time?

Hayley – Just come in, we can chat, I just need to send Tay home. We need to chat alone.

Chad – Can't he go in another room.

Hayley – I suppose so. Be right back.


	9. Chapter 9

Hayley went in to the living room to speak to Taylor, she explained that Chad had come over early and that she wanted to get this talk over and done with, so she was just going to talk to him now. She gives Taylor a kiss and a cuddle, and walks out into the kitchen to talk to Chad.

Chad – So, what did you invite me over for?

Hayley – I wanted to talk to you, I want you to realise how happy I am with Taylor, and how much he means to me, I'm not trying to say that you never made me happy, because you did, you made me feel really special, but I couldn't return that feeling to you.

Chad – You made me feel special though, you didn't need to do anything to make me feel special. I felt special because I had you, the girl I loved, that's all that I needed to feel special. You're beautiful, and you may not agree, but everybody will tell you that, me, Taylor, Jeremy, your family and your fans. I've seen the sort of tweets you get from your fans. They always tell you're beautiful. I didn't feel jealous though, because you were mine, and I didn't need to compete with anybody for you. I had you and I knew it, it was the best feeling ever, knowing I had you by my side.

Hayley – Chad, I never knew you felt that way about me. I never knew you felt special around me, or whilst I was yours. I never knew making someone feel special could be so easy. I never knew I meant that much to you. Are you really jealous, Chad?

Chad – Yes, because I let the one person that I once had, go. I wanted to hold you back, I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me, and I didn't want you to leave me, but I let you go, because I love you.

Hayley starts to cry

Hayley – Chad, that's one of the sweetest things I have ever heard, but I'm afraid my heart's with Taylor, and I can't betray him now, I know how long he's wanted this relationship with me, and it would break his heart if I split up with him. It would also hurt me, knowing I had hurt my bestfriend. Chad, I'm sorry, and I'm not trying to sound mean, but you and me won't be getting back together anytime soon, I'm afraid I'm too in love with Taylor. I'm sorry.

Chad – I know, and I really do wish you two the best of luck, I don't want to guilt trip you in to feeling sorry for me. I'm just explaining how I feel. I know he's wanted a relationship with you since he layed his eyes on you, we used to sit together for hours just talking about you, when you were dating Josh, we'd both talk about how beautiful you are and how lucky we'd be if any of us ever got you.

Hayley – You did? Really?

Chad – Yeah. Really.

Hayley – That's so sweet. I never knew I meant that much to anybody.

Chad – Well, you mean a lot to me and Taylor, I'm happy for him. I'm glad we could both share the beauty of having you as our girlfriend. I just have one more question, to make me happy, I understand this may be a weird question, but it would make me so happy if you done this for me.

Hayley – Anything, Chad. What is it?

Chad – Can I have one more kiss?

Hayley – Sure, just a quick one though.

Hayley and Chad begin to kiss, and Taylor comes through and spots Hayley and Chad kissing. Hayley doesn't realise he's there and continues to kiss Chad. Taylor storms out of the room and in to the spare bedroom. Hayley sees him storm out and realises what he's just seen. She feels so bad, then she curses herself for being so stupid. She wonders how she could be so stupid, she loved Taylor and she knew that, she didn't have feelings for Chad, so why did she agree to kiss him? She cursed herself for being so stupid for kissing Chad, so what if it made him happy, she needed to go upstairs to explain to Taylor.

Hayley – Sorry Chad. I'm going to have to go and see to Taylor. I love him, and he is the only one I want, I'm sorry but a kiss isn't going to change my feelings.

Hayley walks up the stairs and taps on the spare bedroom door. Then she calls through to Taylor.

Hayley – Taylor, you there? I understand your feeling upset at what you've just seen, but you need to let me explain. Just give me a sign that I can come and speak to you, because I don't want to lose you. You mean everything to me, and I need to explain what I was doing kissing Chad, I understand that sounds like I meant to kiss him, but just let me in so I can explain. I also have some rather exciting news for you if you want to hear it.

Taylor – Hayley, I don't want to speak right now, get Chad out of the house before I do something that I may regret later.

Hayley – Okay, and then I want to talk to you.

Taylor sighs  
>Taylor – Fine.<p>

Hayley walks downstairs, in to the kitchen. She was getting all ready to ask Chad to leave, but he had already left, and he had left a note. The note said 'Hayley, I'm sorry I asked you to kiss me, it's my fault Taylor came in to the kitchen. I texted him to come in right before I asked for a kiss, I planned it, I'm sorry. I love you'. Hayley was furious, she thought that he'd be happy for her and Taylor, when really he just wanted to cause shit so they'd break up. Well, what a great friend he was, hey. Hayley walked back up the stairs and found Taylor in the bathroom washing his face, it was obvious that he'd been crying. His eyes were all red and puffy.

Hayley – Taylor, please let me explain. Actually, read this note, it's pretty self explanatory.

Taylor – I know, he texted me, he said that I should leave you alone and that I was a crap friend for stealing you away from him. So, why did you kiss him?

Hayley – He told me one last kiss would make him happy.

Taylor – You always want to please people, you want to make sure everybody's happy.

Hayley – That's me, anyway, can you forgive me?

Taylor – How can I forgive you for something that wasn't your fault in the first place?

Hayley – I love you, I really do, I explained that to Chad, I thought he wanted me to be happy, but he just wants me all for himself, I told him that we were never going to get back together, especially not the state I'm in at the moment, which reminds me, I still have a secret to tell you.

Taylor – He just can't accept that you and him are over. What state are you in, what do you need to tell me?

Hayley – Promise not to leave me.

Taylor – I promise, I promised your mum and now I'm promising you, I'll never leave you.

Hayley – Ready for your surprise?

Taylor – Yes, I'm ready.

Hayley – Sure?

Taylor – Yes, just tell me already.

Hayley – Alright, but your the first person to know.

Taylor – Now I'm super excited.

Hayley – Alright, close your eyes and open your ears.

Taylor closes his eyes  
>Taylor – Done.<p>

Hayley goes right close to Taylor's ear and whispers in to it.  
>Hayley – I'm pregnant.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Taylor – Are you serious?

Hayley – Deadly serious.

Taylor – You're not kidding, what-so-ever, Hayley, you know how gullible I am, please, if you're kidding just tell me.

Hayley – Taylor, I'm deadly serious, and you're the only one that knows so far.

Taylor – So, you're pregnant, and only you and I know.

Hayley – Yes.

Taylor – So, when you telling your family?

Hayley – Well, I'm thinking of inviting mum, Erica and McKayla over for dinner tonight, then you and me can tell them, because I can't do it alone. I may be 22, but it's scary.

Taylor – I understand, I think that's a great idea. I'll be here every step of the way.

Hayley – I'm not going to tell Jeremy just yet, or Chad, Chad will be really upset, he always went on about us starting a family. I think it'll be unfair to brag that you and me are having a child, and settling down, and creating a family.

Taylor – I agree, so, what we doing about my family?

Hayley – They can come for dinner tomorrow?

Taylor – Yeah, I'll ring them in a bit, and your dads side of the family?

Hayley – I'll just ring them later on, grab my phone for me please, I need to ring my mum.

Taylor grabs Hayley's phone and passes it to her, Hayley dials her mums home number, Erica answers the phone.

Erica – Spongebob!

Hayley – Hey Erica, mom about?

Erica – Yeah, sure, by the way, I need to speak to you later, I need to tell you something important and I need your help, could I come over sometime?

Hayley – I was ringing too see if you all wanted to come for dinner actually, I have some news for you all!

Erica – What's the news?

Hayley – You'll have to wait and see, now put mom on the phone.

Erica – Fine!

Erica takes the phone to her mom.

Christie – Hello baby, you alright?

Hayley – Yeah, I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to come over for tea, I have some exciting news for you all.

Christie – Ooooo, excited now! We'll be over in five!

Hayley – OK, see you in a bit, also, ask Erica if she wants to stay the night.

Christie shouts out to Erica 'Hayley said you can stay at hers tonight if you want' Erica shouts back 'Yes please'

Christie – She said yes! See you in five!

Hayley – Bye!

Hayley hangs up and puts the kettle on. Hayley just finishes making the hot drinks when the door goes. She goes to the door, and just as she suspects, it's her mom and her sisters.

Hayley – Hey y'all! Go sit in the living room, I'll bring your drinks through, then I'll tell you the exciting news!

Erica – What do I do with my stuff?

Hayley – Oh, just take it up to the spare room for now.

Taylor, you coming down? My mom and sisters are here.

Taylor – Yeah, hold on, just freshening up.

Hayley -Ooooo, get you!

Erica puts her stuff upstairs in the spare bedroom, then walks down the stairs. Taylor follows shortly after.

Taylor – Hello!

Erica – Tay! Hope you've been taking care of my sister.

Taylor – Oh, I have, don't you worry.

Hayley – Everybody, sit down, me and Tay have exciting news.

Taylor goes to sit next to Hayley, and hold her hand, he can tell she's nervous, as he can feel her shaking. Erica and McKayla sit next to there mom. Hayley's mom sees Hayley shaking.

Christie – Hayles, whats up, are you alright? It's not bad news, is it? You and Tay aren't breaking up, are you?

Hayley – No mom, it's exciting news! I'm just scared.

Christie – You have nothing to be scared about baby, I'm going to stand by you, whatever the news is. Nothing to be scared about, and surely, if it's exciting news, it's nothing bad.

Hayley – It's nothing bad, it's just, I'm excited, but I'm worried about your reaction.

Christie – Well, just say it already, and you'll know what my reaction is! 

Erica – Hayley, just hurry up! We're dying to know what it is.

Taylor – We'll both tell them, on the count of three, yeah?

Hayley – OK, one..

Taylor – Two..

Hayley – Three..

Taylor – Ready?

Hayley – Let's just get it over and done with.

Taylor and Haley in unison – We're expecting a baby.

Christie – What? Hayley, your pregnant?

Hayley – Please don't kill me mom, but yes.

Erica – Are you serious?

Hayley – Yes Erica, deadly serious.

Christie – Well, this is great news. Was it planned?

Hayley – Defiantly not. We don't have that sort of time our hands just to give up willingly, We have a band, you can't just all of a sudden stop that band, and decide you want a child, so no, this child was not planned.

Christie – Have you decided what your doing with the child?

Hayley – What do you mean?

Christie – I mean as in, are you keeping it, aborting it. Stuff like that.

Hayley – Mom, I'm against abortions, you know that. I'm not sure what were doing, me and Taylor haven't talked it through that much.

Christie – Well, I think you should talk it through, and discover what you want to happen, we know you want to keep it, as you hate abortions, but are you going to give it up for adoption, or raise it yourself?

Hayley – I'm not sure what I want personally.

Christie – Taylor, what do you think?

Taylor – I'd love to be a father and everything, but I don't want Hayley to feel pressurised into having this baby, just because I want one, if she doesn't feel ready, then I'm willing to wait.

Hayley – Taylor, that's lovely.

Taylor – Hayley, I'd do anything for you, and you know that.

Christie – Hayley, Taylor obviously loves you a lot, and is prepared to wait for you. He's a keeper, and I already like him! Anyway, should we get our dinner? I'll order pizza, my treat, for you finding out that your pregnant. How many weeks are you?

Hayley – I'm five weeks, I only found out last night, my period was late, so I took a test, and it told me that I'm five weeks pregnant.

Christie – Awww, that's great, lets order this pizza then!


	11. Chapter 11

They order pizza and eat it in the living room whilst watching Dexter, once they've finished there pizza, Hayley's mom and McKayla go home. Taylor goes to make a drink, so Hayley and Erica are all alone, so they can talk.

Hayley – So, what did you want to talk about? What's up?

Erica – Hayley, your going to hate me, and tell me I'm stupid, and that I should know better and everything, but nobody knows this, and your my sister, and I want you to know first.

Hayley – Erica, I could never hate you, I'm here for you, for better and for worse, because I love you. I'm sure it's not that bad.

Erica – Well, I'm..

Right at that moment, Taylor walks in with the drinks.

Taylor – Sorry, am I interrupting, do you want me to get out?

Erica – No, it's fine, you'd only find out what's wrong tonight anyway. Hayley would probably tell you.

Hayley – I would not, not if you didn't want me too anyway.

Erica – I just want you to promise, you won't tell mom.

Hayley – I promise.

Erica – I'm just going to get it over with. Here it goes.

Erica starts to cry.

Hayley, I.. I.. I'm

I'm pregnant.

Hayley – Aha! Good joke, Erica! So, what's wrong?

Taylor – Hayley, I don't think she's joking.

Hayley looks at Erica, Erica's crying and hiding her face in her hands.

Erica – I knew it. See, this is why I don't say things like this, nobody ever believes me.

Hayley – Erica, are you honestly pregnant?

Erica – Yes, and your going to hate this, but I'm considering an abortion.

Hayley – Erica, your seventeen, and your pregnant?

Erica – Unfortunately, yes.

Hayley – Also, your considering an abortion?

Erica – Please don't hate me, but yes.

Hayley – I could never hate you Erica, how far along are you?

Erica – Same as you, 5 weeks.

Hayley – That's so weird! So, when did you find out?

Erica – A few weeks ago.

Hayley – Why didn't you tell me sooner?

Erica – I was scared, then you told us about your pregnancy, and I decided, I wanted you to know, I want your help, Hayley. I need your support.

Hayley – I'll be here for you Erica, you know that. I'll never leave your side, if you want an abortion, I'll sign the forms and all, and mom will never have to know.

Erica – I want her to know, but I know she'll freak out.

Hayley – We can ring her if you want, then you can stay here for as long as you like.

Erica – I'd like that.

Hayley – Grab my phone and I'll call her.

Erica – Can you tell her for me?

Hayley – Sure.

Erica passes Hayley her phone, Hayley dials her mom's number. Hayley's mom picks up.

Christie – Hello baby, everything alright?

Hayley – Yeah, it's just Erica.

Christie – Do you need me to come and pick her up? She alright?

Hayley – She's fine, she's just told me something, and I think you need to know about it. She told me she wanted me to tell you.

Christie – Go for it.

Hayley – Brace yourself, Not sure how your going to react to this.

Christie – I reacted well to your news!

Hayley – Yeah, but it's different, she's younger than me.

Christie – Just tell me already! I need to get McKayla to bed soon.

Hayley – Well, Erica's five weeks pregnant, like me.

Christie – What? Are you serious?

Hayley – Yes.

Christie – But, she's only 17.

Hayley – I've given her that talk mom.

Christie – Two of my babies are pregnant. Your both five weeks pregnant?

Hayley – Yes.

Christie – Have you talked to her about the options?

Hayley – She told me she's considering an abortion.

Christie – Oh, you didn't give her a big lecture on why she shouldn't have an abortion, because of your views, did you? You respected her opinion, right?

Hayley – I told her I respect her decision and that I'll be behind her every step of the way.

Christie – Good girl, can I speak to Erica please?

Hayley – Sure.

Hayley passes the phone to Erica.

Hayley – Mom wants to speak to you.

Erica – Is she mad?

Hayley – No!

Erica put the phone to her ear.

Erica – Hello.

Christie – Hello baby, you alright?

Erica – Yeah, your not mad?

Christie – How could I be mad?

Erica – Well, the fact that I'm only 17 and all.

Christie – I know, but at least you waited until you were old enough. Your considering an abortion?

Erica – Yeah, but I don't want Hayley to hate me.

Christie – Erica, you know Hayley could never hate you.

Erica – I know, she told me that.

Christie – I think you need a bit of time to decide what you want. You have time, it's fine. I think you and Hayley should sit down together, talk about the pro's and con's of each decision, and decide what you both want, also, Taylor needs to be there, as him and Hayley need to decide what they want.

Erica – Your right. We'll probably have that talk tonight then, I'll suggest it to Hayley.

Christie – Put Hayley back on the phone for me.

Erica – Okay then, well, I'll see you later, bye, and thanks for being so understanding.

Christie – Your my daughter, why would I be so understanding? See you later baby, I love you.

Erica – Bye.

Erica passes the phone back to Hayley.

Erica – She wants to talk to you.

Erica starts crying, Taylor goes over and gives her a hug.

Hayley puts the phone to her ear

Hayley – Hello again, mom.

Christie – Hello, I told Erica that you, Taylor and her should sit down and decide what you all want to really do about your children.

Hayley – We'll do that tonight then.

Christie – Good girl, please respect her opinion, anyway, got to go, McKayla need putting to bed.

Hayley – OK then, see you later. Night.

Christie – Night baby.

Hayley hangs up and returns to her place on the sofa. Hayley begins to cry along with Erica, Erica and Hayley cuddle up together. Taylor goes over and cuddles both of them.

'This is going to be a long night, full of tears' Taylor thinks to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor – Do you girls want a cup of tea?

Erica – That would be lovely thankyou, Taylor. Two sugars please.

Hayley – No thanks, Taylor.

Taylor – You sure Hayley?

Hayley – Yeah, I'm sure. Thankyou anyway.

Taylor – Alright then, if your sure.

Taylor walks into the kitchen and starts to make Erica and himself a cup of tea, and makes Hayley a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream.

'This will cheer her up' he thinks to himself.

Meanwhile Hayley and Erica are talking in the living room.

Hayley – So, Erica, are you 100% sure you want an abortion, or would you like to consider your options first?

Erica – I'd like to consider my options, and I'd like to know what the pro's and con's are of every option.

Hayley – Alright then, we'll wait for Tay to come back in and we'll talk about it.

Taylor walks in with his and Erica's cup of tea, and put's them on the table, then goes back into the kitchen to grab Hayley's hot chocolate, and a box with a ring enclosed.

'After our talk about the baby, I'm going to propose to her, I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, so what's the point in waiting?' he thought to himself.

Taylor walks back into the living room with Hayley's hot chocolate, and the box hidden in his pocket.

Taylor – Here Hayley, I made you a hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream instead, I thought it might cheer you up.

Hayley – Thanks, Taylor, you really know how to make me happy, I love you.

Hayley gives Taylor a kiss and a cuddle.

Taylor – I love you too, Hayley, so, what sort of thing we going to talk about?

Hayley – Well, Erica want's to know the pro's and con's of every option, and I want to know Erica's story, so, Erica, how did you become pregnant? I mean, I know you had sex, obviously, but, who's is it? Is it Jeremy's?

Erica – Yes, it is Jeremy's, who else would I have sex with?

Hayley – Well, does he know about this?

Erica – Yes, and we've discussed it, he want's me to choose what to do, because I'd be the one carrying it and giving birth, and he said he'll support me in whatever I choose.

Hayley – That's lovely of him, I'm glad your dating Jeremy, he takes care of you and it's obvious he loves you, he's such a lovely lad.

Erica – I know he is, and I love him too, he's amazing, I couldn't think of anyone better to have a child with.

Hayley – Apart from Taylor of course, for me anyway.

Erica – Well yeah, and Taylor! Taylor's amazing, and he cares about you, doesn't let you work to hard, does the dishes, makes dinner and everything, it's so obvious that Taylor's crazy about you.

Taylor – I am here you know! Your right though, Erica. I am crazy about her, and I do all them things because I love her, and she means everything to me, and I would never want to loose her, she's so amazing, lovely and is such a joy to be around, you sister makes me so happy.

Hayley – Awwww, Tay, I love you too, and you also make me happy, you know how to cheer me up and everything.

Hayley kisses Taylor.

So, Erica, did the condom split, did you forget to take your pill, what happened?

Erica – I forgot to take my pill, so I made Jeremy wear a condom, but like you said, unfortunatly, it split.

Hayley – Well, atleast you were trying to be safe.

Erica – Yeah, and I know never to forget to take my pill again, because even if you do use a condom, things can still happen, what about you Hayley? What happened, what's your story?

Hayley – Well, I'm not on the pill, I used to be on it, but had to come off it, because if your on it longer than your supposed to be on it, it can sometimes leave you infertile, so I came off it when I was 20, I was on it for four years, I thought that was long enough, me and Josh never done anything anyway, we'd kiss and talk about sex, but we never done it, then I got with Chad, and we'd do it, but he always wore a condom, and we didn't do it when I came off the pill incase anything happened. Then, me and Taylor sort of, just fell in to bed one day, and, it just sort of happened, the same happened to us though, Taylor wore a condom, but it split.

Erica – So strange, our stories are sort of the same, and we're both five weeks pregnant, strange!

Hayley – I agree.

Taylor – Shouldn't we actually be talking about the options and everything?

Hayley – I suppose so, Erica, would you like Jeremy to come round?

Erica – I'd love it, but he's on holiday, he's gone to Florida for a few days.

Hayley – Oh, okay, fair enough, you sure you can make this decision on your own?

Erica – Yeah, I'll be fine.

Hayley – So, you want to go through the pro's and con's of each option, yes?

Erica – Yes.

Hayley – Well, there's abortion, adoption or keeping it. What would you like to talk about first?

Erica – Oooo, adoption sound nice, lets talk about that one.

Hayley – Well, adoption is nice, you carry the baby and give birth to it, then give it away, whilst your pregnant you can eithier set up an adoption with a family that can't have a child, or you can give it to an adoption shelter, I personally think it's better to give it to a family, because you'd get to meet the family and everything before you give them your child. Once you've given birth to the child, the child is still legally yours for 6 weeks, and up until that point, you can ask to have the baby for yourself, then you'd just keep the baby, but I think that's a bit horrible. Now the plus side of adoption is, you don't have to take care of your child, you can go through the process of carrying it, but after you've given birth, you don't have top worry about it, and if you want to and the family are prepared to, you can have an open adoption, where they send you annual updates on how the baby's doing and they sende you pictures and everything, now the downside to adoption is that you may feel a bond with the baby whilst you're pregnant with it and may become emotionally attached to it, of course you can keep it, but then you'd feel bad for the people you were going to give it to, the other downside is that you may regret it in the future, because no matter what, it'll always be your baby.

Taylor – That sound's like a nice idea, but I don't really want to go through with adoption to be honest, I know that only leaves one choice left, as you don't agree with abortions, but to be honest Hayley, I don't totally mind about having a baby. I want to go with your option though, if your not ready to have a baby, then we can give it up for adoption, it's just that I know I'll regret it.

Hayley – I'm not to keen on the idea of adoption, but we have time Taylor, we can go through this pregnancy and choose what we want to do, because we're not considering an abortion, so we'll be fine. I didn't want to say anything to you, but I'm actually liking the idea of becoming a mum, I just didn't want you to feel pressured into having and raising a child with me, and I didn't want you to leave me because of it.

Taylor – Hayley, I would never leave you, this child is also part of my responsibility, and I love you, you mean everything and more to me, and I've wanted this for a long time, I'd love to raise our child with you Hayley. Children bring people closer together, we don't need a child for that, but it'll be nice to have a child all the same, Hayley, I love you, and I'm ready for whatever you want to do.

Erica – Can we get back to talking about options now?

Hayley – Sure, sorry Erica! What do you think about adoption anyway?

Erica – I'm not to sure about the idea of adoption, I don't like the downsides to it. I don't think I want to go through with an adoption to be honest, because like Taylor said, I would regret it in the future.

Hayley – Exactly, so, what option do you want to talk about now?

Erica – Abortion, and you promise not to hate me if I get an abortion?

Hayley – I promise Erica, I'm behind you every step of the way throughout this pregnancy, don't worry about it, and if you decide to keep it, then we can be pregnancy sisters, and go to eachothers scans and everything. So, abortions, the upside to an abortion is not having a child to worry about, that is basically the only upside, the downside to an abortion is depending on how far along you are, depends on what type of abortion you have, there's two different ways to do an abortion, up to a certain point you can have a needle injected into you, and then you just have a miscarriage, or there's one where if your past a certain amount of weeks pregnant, you have to have the baby sucked out and it crushes its organs and skull and everything, you can also only have an abortion up to 24 weeks pregnant. Also, it makes you feel guilty because basically you are just killing a baby. So that's abortion.

Taylor – Abortion sound's very brutal.

Hayley – It is. Erica, what do you think? Sorry if I put you off abortions, but just know that if you want an abortion I'll still be here for you..

Hayley looks over at Erica, and Erica looks very pale. Hayley grabs a bowl for Erica, just incase she's sick.

Taylor – Erica, you don't look to good, maybe you should go and have a lie-down.

Hayley – Erica, I agree with Taylor, we can talk more about this tomorrow if you want to, like I said, you can stay for as long as you want, so we can talk about this tomorrow night I you'd like to.

Erica nods her head, and takes herself and the bowl upstairs, Hayley goes through to the kitchen to make Erica a drink, then hears Erica being sick. 'Poor soul' Hayley thinks to herself. 'She's not going to do to well with morning sickness if she keeps her baby' Hayley takes Erica her drink, Erica's shaking and crying when Hayley get's up there.

Hayley – Erica, would you like to go home?

Erica shakes her head.

Hayley – Would you like me to sit up here with you whilst you fall asleep, so you've got some company?

Erica nod's her head.

Hayley – Okay then, hold on, I'm just going to get some toilet paper and a glass of water so you can wash your mouth out, and just incase your sick again.

Hayley goes to get some toilet paper and a glass of water for Erica, then shouts out to Taylor downstairs.

Taylor...

Taylor – Yes, Hayley.

Hayley – I'll be down in a little while, I'm just going to sit with Erica until she falls asleep, she wants me to stay with her, because she's not feeling too good.

Taylor – Okay, see you in a bit.


End file.
